Team X
by Lupine
Summary: Rogue's a bit stressed out about not being able to touch Gambit......MANY more chapters to come!! R&R!!!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

The mansion was silent that night, except for the sounds of light footsteps on the second floor. She stepped as quietly as possible, especially as she tiptoed past the professor's room. She didn't want anyone to hear her leave. They'd think she was running away. She was, in a way. Running from the stresses of being part of the team, the stresses of being what she was...the stresses of not being able to touch the man she loved. 

As she passed his room, she stopped to listen. He was sleeping. If he wasn't, then he must've been sick. Remy wasn't exactly a quiet man. 

She opened his door a crack and looked in. He lay asleep on his bed. His thin, summer bedcovers failed to hide his muscular form. The blanket was pulled down as well, revealing his chest and upper abdomen. His brown, shaggy hair fell over his closed eyes, the eyes that could melt her on the spot. She closed her eyes, fighting back tears and biting her lower lip. She longed to just go in there, to lie next him, even if it was just for a night. Instead, she closed his door and walked down the large staircase to the main hall of the Charles Xavier Acedemy for Gifted Youngsters. She pulled her denim jacket tighter as she reminisced. She remembered her first time stepping through the large front doors. The hatred of her now-teammates' eyes still burned through her. She couldn't really blame them. After doing what she did. Fighting against them. But she needed the professor's help, and help he did, in more ways than one.

She tried unsuccessfully to open the door quietly, but it creaked, and she stopped. She heard footsteps above her. She knew who it was.

"Dammit, Logan," she whispered harshly. His extra sensitive hearing had caught the small creak, even from upstairs. She decided to just get out, since someone knew she was leaving. She growled a little in frustration and swung the door the rest of the way open, slamming it into a nearby table. _Well, _she thought. _There's a wake-up call._

She ran out the door and shot up when she got clear of the gate. As she looked back she saw Logan outside in just a pair of jeans, looking around at ground level. _He must not have know it was me,_ she thought, flying higher. She looked back once again, this time at a second floor balcony. A man in pajama pants and an untied robe stood on it, looking up at her. She stopped, transfixed. He glanced at Logan, who was now looking up as well. Then, without looking back at her, he shook his head and walked back into his room. The hurt in her heart nearly made her cry out. He looked almost...dissappointed with her. Tears burned in her eyes again, and she flew away.

She'd found this place about a month ago, and went there when she was under stress. She seemed to have been going there a lot lately.

It was the most beautiful place she'd ever seen. A small pond surrounded by rocks hidden by a grove of trees and flowering bushes, with a small waterfall flowing into it. She sat on one of the rocks, dipping her bare feet into it. The water was warmer than she thought it would be, and she took off her jacket. Maybe a little swim would take her mind off things. 

She was about to take off her shirt when a twig snapped behind her. She spun around to see Remy there, smiling sheepishly, adverting his eyes.

"Remy!" she yelled angrily. "What the hell are ya doin' here?"

"I was worried 'bout you, chere," he said, stepping out into better light. He had slipped on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, along with his brown trenchcoat. "You jus' took off, an' I followed you."

"How?" she asked. "Ah was flyin' fast. How did ya catch up?"

"Jeanie," he replied. "She linked to you telepathically and led us to you. Hope you're not mad, chere."

"No," she said, running a hand through her hair. Her white streak intermingled with the red, making it less defined. "Ah'm not mad. Just a lil edgy, that's all."

"Why's dat?" Remy asked, sitting down with her on a rock. He looked into her eyes. "Did I do sumtin' wrong?"

"No," she said, smiling.

"Oh," he said. He flashed her a brilliant smile. She felt her heart skip a beat. "Dat's usually what's buggin' you."

She laughed and slipped a strand of white behind her ear. "No," she said, smiling at him. "It's not what ya did wrong, sugah. It's what ya did right."

"Moi?" he asked in mock amazement. "Gambit did sumtin' right?" He put a gloved hand on her forehead, as if checking her temperature. "You feelin' alright, Rogue?"

"Yeah," she said with a little laugh. 

"You okay now?"

"Ta be honest," she said. "No, not really. There's too much stuff Ah need ta fix, and it won't be all better after one lil chat with you."

"I see," he said, standing up. He smiled again and offered her his hand. "Can I give you a lift, mon cheri?"

She smiled and took his hand in hers. "Of course ya can, Monsieur Lebeau."


	2. Default Chapter Title

Rogue loved riding on the motorcycle with Gambit. She loved the high speeds, the wind in her hair...the risk. Remy LeBeau, however, liked it for different reasons. For one, he was in physical contact with a beautiful woman, and not only that, she had her arms _and_ legs wrapped around him. 

They soon showed up at the mansion, and much to their surprise, found the whole team standing outside the front door. Jean Grey-Summers, also known as Phoenix, a telepath with great telekinetic powers. Scott Summers, Jean's husband, known as Cyclops, who had uncontrollable optic blasts that could melt through metal. Bobby Drake, aka Iceman, who could freeze water molecules in the air into ice sculptures of any shape he wanted. Ororo Munroe, aka Storm, with the ability to control the weather. Henry "Hank" McCoy, the Beast, with superstrength, along with super agility and a blue, furry appearance. Logan, codenamed Wolverine, had a mutant healing factor, heightened hearing and sense of smell, and an adamantium skeleton with retractable claws. Jubilation Lee, aka Jubilee, a teenager with energy blasts, her "fireworks". And Professor Charles Francis Xavier, Professor X, the worlds strongest telepath. They all stood, watching Gambit and Rogue drive up on the motorcycle. Remy got off, took off his helmet, and stood in front of the professor. He bowed his head a bit, but through that humble position, Rogue still saw the stubborn pride in his eyes. 

Professor X looked past Gambit and straight at Rogue. His normally calm eyes looked slightly angry, but mostly concerned.

"Rogue," he said. "I'm quite disappointed in you."

"Why?" she asked. "What did Ah do?"

"You took off without telling anyone," Wolverine said, stepping up a bit. "Not a good thing to do, Darlin'."

"So what," Rogue snapped at both of them. "Now Ah've gotta ask for your permission ta leave? Ah'm a grown woman, Professor. And it's a free country, if Ah remember right."

With that she pushed past the crowd and walked into the house. She flew up to the second floor, breaking Professor X's "no flying in the house rule", and stormed into her room. She slammed the door so hard it splintered down the middle. She collapsed onto her bed and cried.

Storm didn't even remember going up to Rogue's room. She only remembered thinking how it was wrong of Rogue to snap at the Charles and Logan. Now she stood outside the woman's room. She knocked on the door. The voice that came from inside was unsteady.

"Who is it?"

"It's Ororo."

"What do ya want?"

"To talk."

"Go away."

Ororo frowned. "Rogue," she said calmly. "Talking to a friend always helps. Maybe we could go to-"

"No!" Rogue yelled. "Go away!"

Storm frowned more. She didn't have to take this from anyone. She turned the doorknob. It was locked. She jimmied it. No progress. "Rogue," she said, becoming angry. "Open the door."

"No."

"Rogue, as leader of the Blue Team I order you to open this door!"

"No!"

Storm's eyes flashed white. She instinctively drew wind towards her in her frustration. She drew in electrical energy, let it gather inside her body, and shot the force at Rogue's door, sending it flying. She walked in. The room was empty. She looked in the closet, under the bed, everywhere. Then she noticed the window, the open window, curtains swaying in the breeze.

"ROGUE!!"

It was nearly midnight when Remy heard the squeak of an opening window. He moaned slightly and looked towards the window. There stood Rogue. She was dressed in a burgundy tank top with the words "Rock Star" printed on it, with black leather pants. Her curly, red and white hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, and she had slipped on white gloves. He sat up at the sight of her. His eye followed the curve of her body up to her shoulder, down her right arm, down to the suitcase in her hand. He sat up abruptly.

"Chere?" he said, still looking at the bag. "What's wrong?"

"Ah'm leavin'."

"What?"

"Ah've gotta get outta here, Gambit," Rogue said simply, her voice wavering. "Ah've gotta leave."

"But...I...why, chere? You mad at Gambit?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. A white curl fell over her eye. She pushed it back and looked at him, her eyes wet with tears. "Ya wanna know th'truth, Cajun?"

He hesitated. "Yes."

"Truth is, you're the only thing holdin' me back," she said with a smile. She laughed a little and looked around the room. "We sure have gone through a lot, haven't we, Remy?"

"Yeah," he said, following her gaze. "But I guess dat doesn't matter much t'you, eh, chere?"

Her eyes snapped on him in hurt. "Whaddya mean?"

"Well," he said harshly. "You just decide t'leave, an' leave all dem memories behind. Leave me behind."

Rogue sighed and walked over to the bed. She sat down on it and laid a gloved hand on his cheek. "Remy, if Ah was gonna leave ya, do ya think Ah woulda come in here?"

Gambit looked up with a confused face. She smiled warmly, as did he. Then she stood up again.

"Gambit," she said. "Ah want ya ta come with me. Start over."

Gambit eyed her suspiciously. "Start over, petite? What do you mean?"

"Ah mean, start our own team," Rogue said. Gambit's devilish smile seemed to brighten up the dark room. "That's not what Ah meant, Cajun. Ah meant find other mutants an' ask 'em ta join us."

"Gambit's way would've been more fun," he replied, getting out of bed. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and looked into her eyes. She gazed into his, becoming almost light-headed. She loved his eyes. She had never seen anything like them before. The irises were red, and where most people had white, he had black.

They stayed like this for awhile, wrapped in a loose hug, lost in each other's eyes. Then Rogue closed her eyes and let him go. "Ah've gotta go now," she said with a sigh. "It's almost too late as it is."

With that she turned, picked up the suitcase, and flew out the window. Her eyes filled with tears and one fell to the ground below. She flew down the driveway that seemed to extend for miles and miles, then stopped. The hum of a motor rattled a little ways behind her. A familiar voice cried out to her.

"Rogue!"

She spun around as the motor stopped. There sat Remy, on his favorite bike, arms crossed, looking up at her with a smile. He'd thrown on some jeans, a white t-shirt and his coat. Behind him was a packed suitcase. Her heart burst out in joy and she flew to him, throwing him off the bike and rolling down the hill in a hug. At the bottom, he rolled on top of her and stayed there, allowing them each to catch their breath. 

"How did ya get packed so fast?" Rogue asked between breaths.

"Oh, chere," Remy said, shaking his head. "I've been ready to run away wit' you for a very long time."

She smiled, and instinctively, kissed him. She drew away quickly, but saw him smiling. Then his face was as surprised as hers.

"Oh my God," she said. She slipped off a glove and touched his face. No memories, no personalities, no new powers. Nothing. She had overcome her powers. They kissed again.

"Oh God, Remy," Rogue cried out. "It hurts!"

"I know, chere," Gambit said soothingly, taking her hand. "I know it hurts, Rogue. But you've got t'push!"

Rogue pushed again and screamed. The grip on Remy's hand tightened to a sharp pain, then loosened a bit. He hated to see his wife in so much pain, but there was no avoiding it in this situation.

"One more," the doctor said. "One more."

Rogue pushed one last time, then collapsed. A bloody, crying bundle lay in the doctor's arms.

"Congratulations," the doctor said. "A healthy baby girl."

Rogue took the baby in her own arms. Her eyes teared up and rolled down her face. Gambit put an arm around her and brushed the baby's cheek gently with a finger.

"Name?"

Rogue looked up at the doctor. "Huh?"

"A name," the doctor said, clipboard in hand. "I need a name for the birth certificate."

Rogue looked at Gambit, who shook his head. "Nope, a deals a deal, chere. It's a girl, so you name her."

Rogue looked at the baby, who looked at her with beautiful green eyes. "Ah know," she said suddenly.

The doctor looked up expectantly. "Yes?"

"Raven Ororo LeBeau," Rogue said fondly. Her foster mother's, Mystique, name was Raven, and Ororo came from Storm.

"Its beautiful, chere," Gambit said lovingly. "Jus' like she is."


End file.
